Wild Arms V:Demon Chronicles
by SilentJoker90
Summary: Filgaia has been consume by threat that has not been seen in over 200,000 years Demons who once roam Filgaia has been reborn and its up to dean and gang to stop this threat


_**Wild Arms V: Demon Chronicles**_

By Silent Joker

(I do not own The Wild Arms Series especially Wild Arms V)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue : Dark Tranquility<strong>_

"Darkness that dwells within the hearts of man and veruni

has cause a war that nearly cause the annihilation of the world, but through it all a group of heroes was able to defeat the

pure malice that manifested itself into a creature that can consume everything into a endless void."

5 years has past since the to battle against the radical Verunies ended. With the world a entering a new age in which Humans and Verunies can co-exist. Advancements in ARMS technologies and standard of living has been the major contributing factors to this peaceful co-existence. Dean Stark who was just 16 during the time of the Verunies battles who is now viewed a savoir of the world is missing. Throughout Filgaia friends and once former villains have been on the search for dean.

"Is it me or is someone a little into the search for dean." A blond hair gunslinger said.

"Na its not your imagination let us not forget this girl is madly in love with dean and since he went missing hell has been raised." A mature gunslinger said as he hoisted his gun.

" CHUCK! GREG!" a voice from the distance said

"Yes Rebecca!" both men said with a little fear in their voices

As they turn around a girl wear a black Corset style shirt that shows her huge DDD bust and black daisy dukes with black cowboy boots with crimson red hair in a long braid appeared before them with a angry look in her eyes.

"Have you two been slacking off on your search for dean" she said looking around the area where Chuck and Greg are.

"We search everywhere for dean but we turn up no leads sorry Rebecca" Chuck said as he stared at her trying his hardest not to stare at her bust

"Well I was able to find a lead but that was false. Other than that no sign of dean Rebecca." Greg said as he looked up at the sky a started to sense something

"Greg what's wrong you seem trouble by something and Chuck Stop staring at my tits you pervert. Rebecca said as she pondered where dean is

"Well I can't help but stare in the past five years you have blossoms a lot and I bet your even flexible especially in bed. Dean you lucky bastard you have one sexy fiancé." Chuck thought to himself.

"The air is changing I sense something but its weird though it seems like the powerful aura is arriving into the world. Dean wherever are please don't be near that aura because I sense that its evil very evil." Greg said to himself

On the other side of the world their stood a young man in a black and ruby like armor like pants with the matching shirt with a all black jacket in both hands were two matching guns with swords on them. As the young man looked down the mountain cliff he saw an army of mysterious creatures going on a rampage down blow. As the young man watched he closed his eyes and then said "Acceleration" . when he said that he suddenly vanished as if he was not their but little did the young man know that their was a crafty reporter who is going to expose to the world what is going on.

"this is going to be fun I finally get to see caught to you and this time I am not going to let you out of my sights, it is the job of a reporter to report the truth to the world." The reporter said to himself as he prepared to go world wide with his latest newscast.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this your favorite reporter Duo here and today I got a special as you well know the savoir of the world went missing a couple of months ago but I have exclusive coverage of what is happen. I hope you all join me as I call this report Dark Soliloquy. Duo said in a cheerful voice as he rush down the down as fast as he could.

Blood shall drench the ground

As darkness consumes the world once again. A new battle shall be

Raged on the fields of Filgaia

When light fades into darkness and darkness fades

Into light a new order shall be created in order to combat this threat

That will plunge everything into the new era of

True Darkness

* * *

><p>I hope everyone likes this story this the first story I have posted on here and I am just happy to be part of a nice community. This is a Oneshot(pending reviews) I want to see the reviews before I start posting chapters. still nervous


End file.
